Call Me, Maybe?
by midocarrot
Summary: Slight AU "So, uhm, I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?" YamamotoOC 18OC


**Title; Call me, maybe?**

**Summary; "So, uhm, I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?" Songfic. YamamotoxOC**

* * *

Being at a café wasn't so bad. Especially when you met a really, really, really hot guy there. And he offers to get you something.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, his silky voice lingering in my ears. He gave me a lopsided smile, and I couldn't breath for a minute. Or two. "I recommend their hot chocolate. It's delicious- even in the summer time."

Yes, it was inevitably summer. Hot, humid air all around. People in tank tops, shorts, _ridiculously_ short shorts, t-shirts, flip flops and the like. I came into the cafe to escape the heat. And here he was, a ridiculously hot guy suggesting their hot chocolate in the _summer_.

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. Wouldn't it make me hotter than I already am?

"Absolutely," he reassured, flashing me another of his oh-so-hot lopsided smile. "Trust me." He wore a light blue plaid short sleeved shirt with a white undershirt with it. He had a ring on a silver chain around his neck. His dark green cargo shorts went very well with his blue converse sneakers. His honey golden eyes showed happiness. I just wanted to run my fingers into his black hair.

"Well, if you're sure," I say reluctantly, "go ahead and order it for me."

"Good choice," he told me, his smile still on his face. Oh, definitely one of his best features. I feel like I'm melting every time he smiles. "Hey, could I have two hot chocolates?"

"Ah, Yamamoto!" the cashier greeted. "Two hot chocolates? You thirsty or something?"

"Nah, I'm buying one for my lady friend here," he said, motioning to me. I'm his lady friend! I squealed happily inside. The cashier raised an eyebrow.

"You sucked her into your 'hot chocolate is good in the summer' junk?" The cashier looked at me and gave me a look of disbelief. I shrugged. Hey, he was hot. I was not going to turn down the hot guy, alright?

"You should try it sometime," he said, laughing as if that snide comment didn't bother him. "Anyway, here's the money." He handed him the money and the cashier rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man," he smiled. He gave Yamamoto the change and proceeded to make two cups of hot chocolate. Yamamoto turned to me and grinned. I couldn't help but grin with him- he is just so charismatic! Did I mention he was hot?

"This place has the best hot chocolate ever," he told me, "I buy it every other day. It's better than anything you've ever tasted in the world! Well, besides sushi, maybe." He chuckles. "Anyway, here-" he hands me the cup of hot chocolate that the cashier brought out, "try it."

"Well," I say reluctantly. The smell of the hot chocolate wafted up to my nose. It _did_ smell really good. The whipped cream was piled up on top of the cup and had a peppermint stick in it. There were marshmallows on top of the whipped cream which was rapidly melting into the hot chocolate. "If you say so." I take a sip, careful not to scald my tongue.

He watches my reaction carefully, "So? How is it?" When the drink traveled down to my tummy, it didn't make me hotter. It gave me a warm and happy feeling inside. It was really hard to explain, but... it made me feel... happier. If that made sense at all.

"Delicious!" I say with a grin. He laughs and pats my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see girls eying me with envy and anger. Some girls even have the nerve to glare at me with so much anger that I rolled my eyes inwardly at their childness.

"See? I told you so!" He smiles at me and takes a sip out of his own cup. "You just _cannot _beat their hot chocolate. It's second to none," he gushes. "Best café joint in town."

"I'm sure it is," I reply, "I'm definitely coming back to this place."

"Oh cool, then I'd get to see you again!" I think my heart just exploded from happiness. "Anyway, not that I wouldn't recognize you or anything, but what's your name?"

"Fujisaki Suzune."

"Oh, pretty name. Do you mind if I call you Suzu-chan? I just don't like formalities."

"Uh, yeah, Suzu-chan is fine," I reply, my heart speeding a bit faster in response.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, but you can call me Takeshi," he said, flashing me another one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Thanks for the drink, Takeshi," I reply, sliding him money for the drink. He may be hot, but I absolutely hate debts. His hand was on top of mine and pushed the money back towards me.

"No problem," he said, "and I don't want your money. It's fine." His smile gets a bit wider. "I don't mind spending my money on you." What a gentleman.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Nice, friendly, hot, polite, gentlemanly- he's the whole package! I smile at him, and his smile gets even wider. I wonder if his cheeks hurt from all that smiling? I hope he doesn't stop smiling. Eventually, we finished our drinks and tossed the environmentally healthy cup into the recycle bin.

"That was good," I say. Yamamoto nods in agreement. I took a glance to see if anyone was still staring at me. Sure enough, there was. Geez, can't they stalk someone else? Annoyed, I started to walk over there to give them a piece of my mind.

"Where ya going?" he asked, stopping me in my tracks.

I threw him a careless smile, "I'm going to be right back."

He grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure?"

I frowned inwardly; the disappointed look was a strange thing to see in his face. "Yeah," I tell him, flashing him another smile; I hoped my smiles were as reassuring as his. "I just need to go tell a few girls here to mind their own business."

He took a glance at the girls who were half staring lovingly at him and half glaring at me- more specifically the hand that was still gripping my arm. He seemed to notice this before dropping his hand and placing it casually in his pocket.

"Oh," he said, his face devoid of the earlier disappointment, "that's okay. You don't have to. But if you're really uncomfortable, let's head to a different place- and buy us some more hot chocolate before we leave. Sound good?"

I headed back to my seat.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said, my heart pounding at the thought of spending more time with him. He grinned that _sinfully_ sexy smile and ordered another two hot chocolates. After a few minutes, the cashier hands us our hot chocolates and we head along our merrily way.

We stopped at a nearby park that was surrounded by cherry blossoms. There were three or four children playing on the monkey bars, and around the slide. There was a swing set that had two swings on it each. He grabbed my hand, and led me to the swing set.

I stared at his hand gripping mine.

And I swear, it seemed like time was slowing down.

He started running, and I ran along with him. He laughed loudly, sending me a lopsided smile. I grinned back. He stopped suddenly in front of the swing set, and I crashed into him. He chuckled, and stopped me in place. "Steady there," he whispers in my ear.

He motioned for me to sit on the swing, and I complied. He let go of my hand, and I gripped the ropes holding the swing up. He began to press my back and push me. He repeated the process until I was going really high. I squealed when it looked like the swing was going to wrap around the pole.

He laughs, and I couldn't help but laugh along. He pushes me one last time, and he rushes out in front of me, holding out his arms. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Jump!" he encouraged.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. "It doesn't look very safe!"

"C'mon! You can trust me, right?" Considering that we hardly knew each other, I did feel like I could trust him. So I did what any other irrational person would do.

I jumped.

I screamed and closed my eyes as I flew through the air. I could feel some passerby's glancing at me, eyes widening. I started to feel gravity pulling me down to the ground. I held my hands together, and curled myself up into a ball. I landed with a thump into his arms.

I crack open an eye to see him grinning at me.

"See? That wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah," I laugh, "after you get past the fear of dying." He laughs louder.

"You're funny! I like you!" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, as I play with my fingers. I realized he hasn't let me down yet. "Wanna do it again?"

"U-Uh..." I say, looking at the swing, still swinging back and forth from the momentum. "S-Sure...?"

"Haha! Just kidding," he said, "you don't have to if you don't want to. Once is enough, right?"

I smile. "Yeah."

He grins cheekily, and sets me down on the ground gently. He rubs the back of his neck, suddenly looking nervous. I twirl my hair around my hair, looking at the ground. I hear him take something out of his pocket, and he grabs my hand. I look up to see him uncapping a sharpie, and writing something on my hand.

"Uh... what...?"

"You'll see," he says, losing all nervousness. He lets go of my hand and caps the pen, and he grins. I take a glance at my hand to see his number scrawled in neat handwriting. I blushed as I turned my attention to him.

"Uhm, I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?"

-*-omake-*-

My fingers shake slightly as I press the numbers on my cellphone. I press the green call button, and I press it against my ear. "Moshi, moshi?" I speak into the phone.

"I was waiting for you to call," he says, and I break into a large grin, and I could tell he was smiling as well. "Hot chocolate at four?"

"Yeah," I say, "definitely."

* * *

**A/N: okay, so the ending is really crappy. I'M SORRY! i had this in my computer for a while now, and I had writer's block, so I just came up with something random and typed it up. blehhh.. i wanted this to be longer, but oh well.**

**I hope you guys like :)**


End file.
